


The Sweetest Kisses Come Free

by yougivemea_heart_on



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougivemea_heart_on/pseuds/yougivemea_heart_on
Summary: You wanted to smack him.





	The Sweetest Kisses Come Free

You opened your eyes and rolled over on the soft mattress with a content sigh.  No alarm to wake you, no studio deadlines, no crying trainees at your door. Just you and your boyfriend of 3 years alone on an island with miles and miles of private beach for an entire week. Stretching, you blinked sleep out of your eyes and started to focus in on your surroundings.

 

The rooms early morning haze was stifled only by the gossamer curtains barely blocking the blaring heat of the sun making you groan in protest. Rolling over you planted your feet onto the floor that was thankfully cooled slightly by the shade and removed your shirt over your head leaving your top completely bare and the only thing you had on was the thin cotton sweatpants you had worn for the last three days to bed.

 

But you've been in this relationship for 3 years, neither of you give a shit any more, if anything, he was probably wearing that same shirt he wore on the airplane in. You flipped back on the bed and absentmindedly searched for you phone, when you eventually found it you were pleasantly surprised to find it void of all notifications. Half asleep you scrolled through your conversations and found your boyfriends contact,

 

_Calling Dad™…_

 

You smirked at the name before holding it up to your ear and waiting for it to ring out before-

 

_“What"_

 

“What?”

 

 _“What do you mean what? You called me.”_ you let out a sleepy laugh followed immediately by an obnoxious yawn.

 

 _“Why are you awake? It’s early.”_ you hummed in agreement and rolled over into your front and stretched out, he just laughed in response.

 

“hmm, where are you?” you buried your face into the covers and squirmed tiredly in the sheets.

 

 _“I'm outside, same spot as yesterday.”_ you hummed again, _“hey if you’re still sleepy, go back to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up.”_

 

“hmm" you groaned, “don't tell me what to do.” you heard his lilting laugh that caused a sleepy smile to cross your face.

 

 _“Alright then when you come out here, can you bring me my headphones?”_ you grunted in ascent which caused his sweet laughter to come down the line once again, making your smile even brighter. _“okay love you”_

 

“hmm love you Jihoonie,” clicking out of the call you let your phone fall into the mattress and rolled completely out of bed, your feet hit the floor for the second time that morning and you stretched out like a cat with an unidentifiable screech.  Grabbing a ponytail from the dresser you manhandled your hair into an unattractive blob on your head, calling it a messy bun would be generous. You didn't bother to add a shirt as you padded through the small bungalow.

 

You felt the wisps of hair you missed flit across your nape as you grabbed the wire headphones from the counter and padded out the back door.  The beach was a blinding white causing you to flinch as you slipped on your slides. You had to admit, the view was beautiful even if the reality was scorching, the wood of the walkway contrasted serenely with the foliage and sand surrounding it, stretching your arms over your head you walked into the brutal smackdown that was the heat. Groaning in distaste you padded across the creaky boards and towards the isolated oasis in the form of obnoxiously huge palm trees. You saw Jihoon laid out in between them in the shade laid out on a stupidly long beach chair that you gave him shit for when he had bought it on the first day of your trip.

 

_“Why the fuck you need a 6’0 long beach chair.”_

 

_“Cause I want one and before you say it, no I'm not overcompensating. You and I both know I don’t need to,”_

 

_“tru but you is still short as fuck.”_

 

_And with that you ducked and darted out of the aisle with a maniacal cackle, knowing without a doubt that he would chase you down._

 

You came up to him and settled in between his shorts clad legs, and laying back against the middle of his chest. He grunted and fidgeted in his spot making himself comfortable before settling back down against the chair.

 

You both laid in relative silence in a moment before..

 

“Jesus are you trying to kill me?” you smirked and adjusted yourself back some more as his slightly calloused hands came around to settle on your stomach, as he lightly stroked the skin there with his thumbs.

 

It was his light touches that always lulled you into your happy place, his touch wasn't so much cautious as it was reverent. You stretched like a cat once again as you interlaced your fingers and brought them over your head. When your stretch gave out you left your hands around his head area and lightly tangled your fingers into his hair, softly massaging at his scalp.

 

This, this is exactly what you needed, literally just a week where it was only you two, no scheduling conflicts. No inspiration driven sleepless nights fueled by caffeine and willpower alone. Just you, the man you loved, and rest.

 

The headphones sat forgotten on your chest until his patterns he was tracing brushed the bottom of the wire, making him tense slightly beneath you at the strange sensation before relaxing again.  But his heart rate stayed elevated,

 

“oh yeah,” his voice slightly rough from the non-usage, “I forgot I wanted to show you this new track I finished up before we came out here, it's obviously not finished yet, but I wanted your thoughts before I let others look at it.” you hummed in response as he lazily searched for his phone. Yes, you were one of the privileged few that actually got to listen to the great Lee Jihoon’s tracks before anyone else. A privilege that you never took for granted, whether it be lyrics he had scrawled out the night before while you were sleeping, or a beat he was tapping subconsciously you were usually the first to hear about it.  So the fact that he had produced one of these fully excited you, he had been working on some interesting projects as of late and you were wondering which of them you would get to hear. He snapped the wire into place as he scrolled through his phone to find the file in question. You moved your hands back down by your sides and absentmindedly stroked his calf with one hand as the other slipped a bud into your left ear and waited for him to press play.

 

Staring out into the crystalline blue ocean you finally heard the intro few beats, you felt him set his phone down somewhere and he slid his fingers into yours as he led them in a soft dance of his own design. You sighed out as you listened to the song, Jihoons distinct voice in the recording you into an even further state of contentment as the two of you just basked in this moment. Your lovers voice crooned in your left ear as you let him continue to lightheartedly play with your hands.

 

This continued throughout the song, his beautifully crafted words causing you to melt as well as shiver when he hit the rougher parts of the song, his voice taking on a husky tone he rarely utilized. It was when the song was ending that you realized that something was off, or more accurately something was _on_.

 

Your left ring finger to be exact.

 

You had never whipped around so fast in your life,

 

“NO YOU DID NOT.” You shouted, shock covering your features as his face broke out into a lazy smile and he started cackling. You smacked his chest repeatedly with the hand that now held a beautifully simple engagement ring. “Jihoon what the FUCK?!” his laughter continued as you launched yourself around to be kneeling towards him between his spread legs. Your chest swinging around at the momentum but you couldn't particularly care at the moment cause what the FUCK your boyfriend just proposed to you.

 

You sat kneeled in front of him and stared at him, your mouth physically hanging down as you had lost all motor control in your facial features.

 

Lee Jihoon had rendered you dumb.

 

After a minute of his raucous giggles, you finally let what was happening sink in and you immediately crowded his space, leaning your weight forward so you were hovering over his prone form. His laughing sobering up as he eyed you up and down appreciatively before returning his mirthful smirk back towards your face.

 

You wanted to smack him.

 

“I cannot believe you pulled that over on my dumbass Lee Jihoon what the fuck is wrong with you.” you said as your smile betrayed your inner glow.

 

“What's wrong with me?” he said as he took your hand into his and kissed where the ring met your skin, “I'm engaged to you,” your bewilderment melted slightly at the soft gesture he knew you were weak for, you looked over his features with a soft glow of contentment, as you reached over and softly ran your fingers through his dark natural hair,

 

“yeah, yeah you are.” you paused before snacking him again, causing him to shout in protest. “you're still a jackass though, like oh my- that was fucking smooth as fuck Lee Jihoon.”

 

His bright laughter filled the air once more and you knew that this, this moment right here, was something you would remember for the rest of your life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the softest shit I dont even know where it came from.


End file.
